


"Airports see more sincere kisses" [Jared - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Echelon - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: theartofimagining13 on Tumblr.</p><p>Original imagine: Imagine: Picking up Jared from the airport. The two of you haven’t seen each other in too long; as soon as he spots you he runs into your arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Airports see more sincere kisses" [Jared - Extended imagine]

**Author's Note:**

> Music:  
> Undercover - Pierre Van Dormael. (Suggested by @Clockgirl94 on Tumblr)

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

People started walking through the arrival area.

She stood there, waiting with a racing heart, seeing all the jet-lagged faces until his blue eyes found her.

Then she started seeing everything in slow motion feeling as if her soul was returning to her body. Anticipation made his eyes glisten and he started walking in her direction, brushing past people, moving them out of the way; a few people gave glared at him but he didn’t care.

All his focus was on her.

He finally broke free from the crowd and stayed put; watching her from a distance fearing it was all a vision and she’d disappear, but she took a step forward with a smile slowly forming on her lips; that was his cue to start running.

He dropped his suitcase halfway and she ran too.

They ran into each other’s arms and held on tightly onto each other.

She let out a sob and he pulled away to look at her, taking her face on his hands, caressing her eyebrows, cheeks, and lips with his thumbs.

He couldn’t wait any longer; he captured her lips, finally sealing the absence ravages with a kiss they had longed for. So many months had gone by it felt like a first kiss.

 _-Jared_ \- she quietly moaned into his mouth and his breathing quickened.

Jared had to break the kiss and stare deep into her eyes.

She realized a few tears had streamed down his face and she touched his face, wiping them away as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. He helped her dry her tears.

He wanted to say he had missed her but in his mind it sounded so vague, it was an understatement.

She smiled at him almost reading his mind.

There was such intimacy in the moment they had completely forgotten they were standing in the middle of an airport.

Thousands of people walked by them in every direction but it didn’t matter; they were immersed in each other. The strongest love finally reunited.

Jared picked up his suitcase and passed an arm around her shoulders, knowing he couldn’t waste another minute there. They had to go home so he could undress her and worship the body of the woman he loved and hadn’t seen in many months.

Instead of finding the right words…he would show her.


End file.
